hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Redd
Redd is a comic duelist created by SalihMan. He is a white male with grey eyes, black hair, a grey home-made shirt, a tan scarf, black pants, and black shoes. Background Unable to remember his past, Redd grew up in the mountains being trained by his teacher. In a world that was once taken over by demons, Redd grew up in a cold one as a ninja. With no contact from the outside world and no memories from his past, this was his reality. The only family he has are his comrades: Katsuo and Nate. One day, when they were ordered a mission to retrieve a demon sealed away in an orb, something went wrong. The orb that kept the demon away cracked and broke, and the demon found its new host: Redd. Demon Dust entered his stomach like putting sand on cloth. Ever since then, Redd’s life would never be the same. Redd and his comrades lost their home in the mountains upon realizing their teacher got assassinated. Since then they’ve been surviving in the wild together, hunting animals for food and living among side nature. Redd fell into the woods when he got out, he realized he entered a whole different world: Cier. Traveling in cities and towns, he got into Dojo Duels. He’s finding his way out back to his own reality, while also trying to obtain power and enjoying his time here with new friends and challenging foes. This is his story. Weapons/Ability Ninja Weapon Set This means throwable Kunais, Shurikens, and Knives. Just don’t ask where he hides it. Sword of Awakening The Sword of Awakening, or better known as the Third Demon Sword, has a red hilt and a blade of black fire once it's released. Only the one containing the Third Demon can access the power of the black flames. Half Awakening You can see signs when the Half Awakening is active. Red markings on his left cheek appear and his right eye will be consumed by darkness. When this level is active, Redd has better sight, hearing, and a stronger consciousness. Redd will have tremendous speed and his wounds will heal quicker. But if he stays in this awakening too long, the demon will take over. Demon Awakening Redd is consumed by the darkness and can't control himself any longer. His body will burst into black flames and burn anything he touches. The Third Demon will posses Redd’s body and destroy anything or anyone in his path for a small amount of time. If his body has no more energy left, Redd will become normal again, except too exhausted to stand up. Personality Redd’s a huge goofball. His naivety makes him very confident about himself. He likes to pick fights knowing he can win. He also loves to (try to) impress girls in any given situation. Redd’s secretly very tired. He hates to show the weaker side of his emotions, and would rather forcibly act happy. He’s not really that stupid, he just acts like it. Battles vs Harrison vs Lil Sassy vs Fiddler vs Zyron }} Gallery Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=6740 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Comics